A Cell to Possess
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Cancer cell has returned once more with a plan for his precious friend. With a container filled with a high concentration salt solution Cancer cell gets the result he wants…but also new challenges and a very protective personality.
1. Chapter 1 - Setting a Plan to Motion

A Cell to Possess

A Cells At Work Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu

* * *

Summary: Cancer cell has returned once more with a plan for his precious friend. With a container filled with a high concentration salt solution Cancer cell gets the result he wants…but also new challenges and a very protective personality.

* * *

Chapter 1

Setting a Plan to Motion

Cancer cell smiled happily as he finished filling his tank with a high salt concentration solution. Its purpose was to contain one specific white blood cell, that neutrophil that he had found interesting. Sure, at first Cancer cell wanted to kill him but the more he had observed the neutrophil…the more interested he became. Cancer cell went over his plan once more in his mind as he placed a thin layer over the tank.

The plan itself was rather simple. All that he needed to do was to locate where White Blood cell was going to be patrolling and then draw his attention. He still wasn't quite sure how to do that without showing himself. He had stayed hidden since his 'death' to plan but he never planned to reveal himself so soon. Once White Blood cell caught sight of him, he was sure to give chase to eliminate him or try to. He would lure him over towards the hidden tank and jump over it, but White Blood cell won't know it was there and fall into the tank. Once done he was going to put the lid on and wait for the salt solution to do its job.

Seems simple enough, right?

Cancer cell decided to get up and try and find where his target was now. He knew that he was going to have to be careful. "Maybe I can use the puppets to look around? Track his movements for future references isn't a bad idea." Cancer cell muttered to himself as he folded his arms and thought for a bit. Would it be possible to pull that off though? Cancer cell had a strong feeling that NK cell knew that he wasn't dead but couldn't find him. If he could remain hidden long enough to do his plan and have some fun…it'll be worth it.

"Let's get to business~"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Neutrophil Spotted!

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of A Cell to Possess. Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

Neutrophil Spotted!

U-1146 approached his division with a freshly brewed cup of tea in his hands. His friends were crowding around the shortest member of the division U-4989 as he held the routes where they would all be patrolling today. The paper in U-4989's hands was a map of the body with numbers and arrows pointing at different locations.

"Is this where we're going today?" He asked his friends. U-4989 was quick to look up at him with a smile on his face.

"Of course, we're going to be patrolling the whole body while U-2001 starts at the lungs before wandering the whole body, U-2048 and U-2626 patrols around the digestive system. I shall be starting from the right foot while you U-1146 shall be starting at the head," U-4989 pointed at the map as he explained what their division was going to do. "Everyone okay with that?"

"Let's hope we have a germ-free day, right?" U-2626 smiled as U-4989 was placing a now folded up paper into his pocket. The rest of the neutrophils nodded in agreement. It would be nice to have a germ-free day but something like that happening was a miracle.

"We'll probably all meet up again when a germ does invade. After all, U-1146 always seems to be at the centre of a germ invasion along with that red blood cell…what was her number again? AE3803, was it?" U-4989 smirked up at his taller friend.

"We should get to work," was all U-1146 said before splitting from the group and heading off towards his target patrol area.

"There he goes…he's right though. We should stop wasting time and get to work. Let's all do our best!" U-2001 yelled and the others agreed. All darted off to start their patrols.

U-1146 reached his patrol location and exited from a small alley between two buildings. He double checked his bearings just to be sure he was in the right place, and to also confirm there wasn't any trouble. Red blood cells were passing by him by while carrying boxes of oxygen or nutrients to the normal cells that were living nearby. Everything seemed normal in the area, that's a good start to his rounds. After seeing everything calm, he decided to wander and do his duty. His friends were doing the same as him after all.

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 2: Neutrophil Spotted!

In another sector nearby, Cancer cell made sure that he morphed himself to appear as a regular cell before stepping out from his tumour to track down his target. Walking through the blood vessels in search, he began to review his plan. He wanted this search to be easy but there were so many neutrophils that passed him by; surrounded by enemies and none his friend. He could only assume that he was searching in the wrong area of the body. It was a huge place after all…so many cells that lived the life of luxury they didn't know they had. Cancer cell gritted his teeth at the thought before he stopped and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't risk letting his emotions mess up his plan. He had one goal in mind: to find his little…friend. He thought with a smirk.

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 2: Neutrophil Spotted!

"Red Blood cell, fancy meeting you here," U-1146 gave her a casual smile as she approached him while carrying a box of oxygen in her arms.

"Ah, White Blood cell, hi!" She was just as energetic as usual but with her arms full she couldn't give him her friendly wave. "We really do keep bumping into each other, huh?" She chirped happily as she walked up to him.

U-1146 let out a small laugh at her words. They always seemed to bump into each other either physically, her being attacked by a pathogen or just casually. "I like that though. Us two meeting frequently as we are."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one~" AE3803 beamed up at him at his response.

"Where are you heading to this time?"

"Oh! I'm not lost, I promise!" She cried out after hearing his question. U-1146 blinked at the outburst before smiling.

"Your direction skills have gotten better, all of us can see that and I'm proud that you've achieved that." AE3803's expression started to glow from the prise she received from her friend, before a blush formed.

"Thank you, White Blood cell! Let's not stay here chatting and instead walk together?" She asked him as she looked around at the other cells working hard. U-1146 looked around too before his eyes fell back on his friend and nodded.

"I'd like that."

The two continued to walk through the artery with AE-3803 happily chatting about what achievements she felt she had made while glancing up at her favourite neutrophil. U-1146 was listening to her excitement on performing her duty as a red blood cell, occasionally nodding to signal that he was still listening to her. Soon it was time for them to go their separate ways as AE3803 needed to go one way to deliver the oxygen and U-1146 was to patrol the rest of the body. With U-1146 waving to her, they went their separate ways for now.

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 2: Neutrophil Spotted!

Cancer cell was growing impatient. How come the other cells were lucky enough to bump into his kind-hearted killer, but when he wanted to…He couldn't find him? He thought back to his plan and felt the frustrations wash away. When his plan succeeded…he'd have his neutrophil all to himself. He wanted to giggle at the thought, but he contained himself. He stopped in his tracks as the very familiar neutrophil stepped into his field of vision.

"Found you~" He whispered quietly and moved to make his presence known.

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 2: Neutrophil Spotted!

U-1146 felt a pair of eyes watching him. His instincts started to activate as he casually looked around to see who was watching him. If he acted suddenly then his stalker would catch on and run off. He carefully scanned all the cells that passed him by and any cells living in the nearby apartment complex buildings. So far everything was normal. He still felt the eyes on him.

He turned around and looked to see the cells behind him, intimidating some of them, before his eyes locked onto a regular cell. At first he didn't recognise the cell, but then his eyes widened. It's that Cancer Cell!

The cell smile and began casually walking away. There was no way he would let Cancer cell escape! Not with his plan on world destruction!

U-1146 reached for his transceiver and pressed three buttons before holding down another. He held the transceiver to his mouth, "U-1146 reporting! I've located a pathogen. Giving chase now. Located in the left common carotid artery!"

"Neck, got it," U-4989's voice came through the transceiver "Good luck U-1146!" U-1146 replaced the transceiver back on his uniform before walking towards Cancer cell.

' _He's coming_!' Cancer cell thought to himself as he turned away from the oncoming neutrophil and skipped off happily. His neutrophil had noticed him! If that NK cell or that other non-important cell had seen him then he would be in trouble…but with neutrophil it was going to be different. He glanced over his shoulder to see if neutrophil was following him. He quickened his pace once he spotted neutrophil hot on his tail. "Catch me if you can~" He said cheerfully before he slipped into a less traffic area. Once in that less trafficked area did the neutrophil break into a run.

"Cancer cell!" He yelled but Cancer cell didn't pay him any heed. He couldn't stop without his friend killing him, or try to. The game had just begun, and Cancer cell wasn't willing to let the game finish so soon.

"My kind-hearted killer~ I knew you'd recognise me as soon as you saw me," Cancer cell called back to him as they ran. He raised his arm as he watched the neutrophil throw one of his throwing knives at him. Cancer cell let his arm's tissue harden to trap the blade inside. It hurt but you had to make sacrifices if he wanted this plan to work.

"How do you keep coming back?!" U-1146 demanded while he ran after his enemy. With his mind on Cancer cell he didn't notice his surroundings. No longer were they running in the light of the body but instead were in a darker part of the body as the moved further from the skin.

Tall apartment complex buildings stretched high into the sky. The building was a sickly dark green colour with cracks in the concrete walls. A few doors were off their hinges with a few windows smashed. No Cell was living here and for a good reason, it wasn't habitable. The pavement had cracked over time making the ground uneven as Cancer cell and U-1146 ran. This place was the slums in the body.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret~" Cancer cell responded playfully as he jumped into the air and over the trap that he had left for his friend. U-1146 continued running until his foot gave out from under him. In a split-second U-1146 fell through the floor into a container.

SPLASH!

Cancer cell reacted quickly and slammed down the lid and trapped the neutrophil in the container. He heard the neutrophil hammer on the lid and then the sides of the container, he couldn't break free.

All Cancer cell needed to do now…was to wait.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Guest - I'm glad to hear the beginning chapter hooked you. I just hope the rest of the story keeps you hooked.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Effects of Osmosis

FireCacodemon: I apologise for how long it's taken me to post this chapter. This is the raw version and will be updated when my beta-reader has gotten back to me. For now though, enjoy the chapter~

Cancer Cell: Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Effects of Osmosis

U-1146 swam up to the lid as fast as he could before he rammed into it, the lid didn't budge one bit. Seeing another useless attempt, he let himself sink to the bottom of the container. Whatever the fluid was…he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. All that energy he had while chasing Cancer cell was gone. Whatever the fluid was…it was making him feel weak and he didn't like it. He didn't have the energy to try another attempt of removing the lid. Any energy he did manage to build was quickly leeched off him. He looked up at the lid and decided to make another attempt. He wasn't one for giving up. Standing up he made a small jump and swam to the lid.

His body felt heavy as he swam through the fluid. Each time he tried it felt as though the container grew longer and longer but…that was impossible, right? Forcing the thought out of his mind he reached towards the lid and punched.

Thud.

He sank back down watching the lid move further and further away. ' _Damn it!_ ' He thought as he felt the bottom once again. Now he really didn't have the energy to swim back up again to try once more. Instead his mind began to wander.

Cancer cell had returned once more and lured him specifically. He managed to retain his ability to create containers which irritated him. He didn't exactly like being trapped in the first container during their second battle…having so much freedom taken away in an instant didn't feel right. At least in this container, he couldn't see Memory T cell and NK cell getting outmatched by Regulatory T cell and Cancer cell.

Hey…wasn't this container getting larger…?

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 3: The Effects of Osmosis

Cancer cell was pacing around his tumour impatiently. He knew that this process was going to take time but as each second passed…the more his curiosity got to him as he glanced at the container lid. He could just peek inside and see what was going on but at the same time he feared that opening the container would cause his kind-hearted killer to escape. Instead of running the risk Cancer cell sat down on top of the lid and forced himself to wait longer.

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 3: The Effects of Osmosis

U-1146 was sure that the container was getting larger the longer he stayed in there but didn't have the strength to swim back up. He knew that he should give it another attempt even if his body wanted to protest. He kept his eyes on the lid as he stood up using the walls to help. He reached up to the lid and froze.

His hand looked different…it looked smaller? He brought his hand close to himself as he slowly removed his glove and his eyes widened. His hand was indeed smaller than before he fell into the container. Panic started to flow through his body as he watched his hand slowly continue to shrink. What the hell was in the fluid? He needed to get out!

Using the new strength, he pushed himself off the bottom and started to swim up once more. It took longer and longer to reach the lid, but he didn't care. He needed to try and escape! Upon reaching the lid he tried to budge it, but Cancer cell was still sitting on top.

"How's it going in there?" Cancer cell asked in a cheerful voice.

"What the hell did you put in here?!" U-1146 demanded. His voice wasn't as deep as it could have been but rather before his voice broke. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment. How long had he been oblivious to this?

"I'm not telling until it's finished working its magic on you" Cancer cell teased the neutrophil. U-1146 hit the lid once more yet Cancer cell remained on the lid. "We're going to have so much fun~"

"I'll kill you when I get out of here!"

"I'd like to see you try," Cancer cell challenged him before giggling. U-1146 felt himself being dragged back down once more as the fear and panic had passed. He reached up to see that he was half the size he used to be. If he didn't have the strength when he was larger…there was no way he'd have the strength to move the lid in his shrunken form. He did have one question…how small was he going to get?

A Cell to Possess – Cells at Work – Chapter 3: The Effects of Osmosis

Cancer cell wasn't sure how long had passed since their talk, but he wanted to see what was happening in the container. Getting off the lid he lay on the floor and lifted the lid and peeked inside. He was hit by a salty smell, but he brushed that off and looked down. His eyes lay on the neutrophil and a smile started to spread on his face.

There at the bottom of the container was his neutrophil. Fast asleep on the floor in the container that looked way to big for him. He could have easily been mistake as a myeloblast with his small size, but he was still a neutrophil. Cancer cell breathed a sigh of relief to see that the uniform and all his gear had shrunk with him. He didn't really want to try and get clothes to fit the neutrophil…did they even make clothes in that size accessible? Bigger question…how to get the prize out without touching the salt solution himself? It wouldn't do any good if he started to shrink from the salt when he could easily over-power the neutrophil if he decided to attack.

"Disposing of the evidence is the only way," he said to himself as he used one of his many arms to pick up the container and to pour the contents away from the tumour. The body could sort that out and he wouldn't have to touch it. A win-win situation was the best situation. He made sure to catch the neutrophil as he slid out from the container with the salt solution. He was giddy as he held the sleeping neutrophil close to him. While he had the chance, he stripped the neutrophil of his blades and the hydrolysing enzyme spray away. "You won't be needing them."

* * *

FireCacodemon: hellraven-ovo - Hopefully this chapter has sorted out suspense~

Cancer Cell: Shenzhen - FireCacodemon apologises for how long this chapter took to come out. But better late than never, right? *smiles innocently*

FireCacodemon: Sagehills - Hope this chapter was rather good too~

Cancer Cell: Well, I've got what I wanted~ *Holding a sleeping chibi U-1146 close*

FireCacodemon: Well, now that the chapter is out, hope you enjoyed reading it and we'll be back for another chapter. Take care everyone~


End file.
